Full Moon
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Severus was just being curious. He didn't know Lupin was at the bottom of that tunnel. He didn't know that his life was at risk. He certainly didn't know that he would lose his humanity that full moon. AU. COMPLETE!
1. PROLOUGE

**FULL MOON**

_**I have decided to start up another fic. Probably only three-five chapters long. This doesn't count as a summer one-shot, because, alas, it isn't a one-shot! I always thought of this as an interesting idea:**_

_**What if, the night Sirius attempted to murder Snape, Lupin bit him?**_

_**I actually got the idea while writing 'Punishment, Prizes, and Promises', so I looked through the site for a story like this.**_

_**I couldn't really find one. **_

_**Everyone gets a bit OOC from time to time in this fic, but, they end up going back to normal. Lily isn't an active character in this story. She will probably show up once to sympathize, but for all you Lily haters, you can just skip that part. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF ITS TRADEMARKS NOR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS!**_

_**This story is dedicated to SS19, my ultimate inspiration.**_

_PROLOGUE:_

_He walked out of the school, into the depths of darkness surrounding the grounds. Taking midnight strolls was not a normal hobby for him. But tonight was different. Very different._

_The full moon shined over him. The light washed over his pale face, making him more visible. He pushed his hair over his face and crept through the shadows. He was usually invisible to everyone; He was just a nobody, an outcast, an object to be played with, then kicked into the dust. But tonight, he knew that he would be easily noticed. The moon lit up everything around him. Hiding in the darkness, he made his way slowly towards it. The tree._

_The Whomping Willow._

_This was foolish, he knew it, he knew it very well. But he couldn't help himself. How could he, after being told how to get past the massive tree, resist trying it out for himself? But perhaps that was the prank. Perhaps Black had lied to him. Maybe this was all a joke. A terrible joke to play on old Snivellus. What if this didn't work? The tree would hurl him away into the Forbidden Forest and he would be carried away by centaurs._

_Little did he know, his fate would be much worse . . . _

_He reached the tree. He looked around for a branch to prod it with. It had to be something long; He was not going too close to that terrible monstrous tree. But yet, it had to be something light as well; He was not very strong. After a few minutes, he found a branch that fit his requirements and picked it up, inching towards the tree._

_He quickened his pace when he reached the tree's territory. The branches swayed angrily threatening to swoop him away if he didn't leave. But he persisted on. When he went as far as he would go, just as a large branch came down to throw him like a boomerang, he stabbed the branch forward into the knot. The tree froze._

_Snape looked up. Everything was calm. Nothing happened. Black wasn't playing a prank._

_He looked down._

_There was a tunnel, leading inside the tree to what looked like a house, a shack._

_The Shrieking Shack . . ._

_Why would Black want him in the Shrieking Shack?_

_Then he saw it._

_A fully grown werewolf was staring at him, from the end of the tunnel._

_It growled._

_It howled._

_"Lupin . . ." Snape whispered. "So that's where he . . ."_

_Petrified, he stared at Lupin, who stared back._

_The werewolf suddenly pushed his hind legs into the dirt._

_Over and over._

_Like someone getting ready to . . . run . . ._

_RUN!_

_But he couldn't move. He was too shocked. The werewolf was charging towards him. "SNAPE!" There was someone behind him, pulling him back._

_It was too late._

_Lupin's mouth flew open and his jaws dug into Snape's arm, taking a chunk of flesh with them._

_"REMUS!" yelled James, but the werewolf was on a roll. He had one chunk of meat and now, he was ready for another one. "Snape," whispered James._

_Snape was staring at his bloody wound. "Yes . . ." he whispered._

_"RUN!" Grabbing Snape's arm, James started to run. He was dragging Snape for a while, but Snape finally found the strength to run. "We have to fool him," said James. "When we turn 'round a bend, we can make an escape."_

_"That won't work!" Snape yelled, nearly tripping over a rock._

_"WHY?" screamed James. Lupin was getting closer._

_"I'm leaving a trail of blood behind us!"_

_"Oh God, why the hell did you open the tunnel?"_

_"Don't blame me, blame Black for telling me about the stupid knot thing! He said it would just freeze the God damn tree, he didn't mention anything about a monster at the bottom of the tunnel!"_

_"In case you haven't realized," James roared. "You are that monster now! You're a werewolf! He bit you, now you're a werewolf!"_

_"I HAVE REALIZED THAT I'M A WEREWOLF!" Snape yelled. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get out of here ALIVE!"_

_They ran and ran and ran. "Hurry up!" yelled James. "You're slowing us down!"_

_"I'm . . . exhausted . . . I'm trying . . . oh GOD!" Snape gasped for breath. They reached a river. "Get in!"_

_"What, you're going to drown me?" James shouted._

_"No! Water will lose the scent of blood! We'll just swim downstream until we lose him and then we'll get out and find our way back!"_

_"That's too risky!"_

_Snape looked behind them. Lupin was nearing them. "Any other options?" he asked, voice shaky._

_"Well, no, but-" Snape pushed him into the river, jumping in after him. The water pushed them downstream. At first, the water was shallow, but as it got deeper, it was harder for them to stay afloat. Lupin couldn't find them. He had started chasing them downstream on land, but as the tide grew stronger, he gave up. But the tide was too strong for them to get out of the river. Finally, Snape caught sight of a rock up ahead._

_"Take my hand!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it!" James grasped his hand and Snape grabbed onto the slippery rock with his other arm. "OK," he grunted. "Can you feel the bottom on the river?"_

_"Barely."_

_"Good, because I can't. Come here, by the rock. Don't let go of me." James slowly made his way around Snape, holding onto him. Finally, he grasped the rock with his other arm. "Now, push off your toes and try to get on the rock. Let go of me when you get on."_

_James sunk under the water and, like a dolphin, pushed off, up into the air. Climbing onto the rock, he let go of Snape, who quickly took hold of the rock with both hands, out of breath. James stuck his hand out. "Here. Let me help you out." Snape accepted and James pulled him onto the large rock. They both stood on the rock and stared at the shore. It wasn't too far away from them. "I jump first. Then I'll help you jump." Snape nodded. James put his hand on Snape's shoulder. Pushing down he leapt from the rock and onto the shore. Snape wobbled, nearly falling off. "Careful!" yelled James. "JUMP! If you miss, just grab my hand." Snape breathed, then pushed off the rock, landing right at the edge of the land. _

_The two boys sat at the shore, breathing fast. "I can't believe it . . ." Snape breathed._

_"Yeah, I know, we nearly died!" James said, exasperated. _

_"No," said Snape softly. "I can't believe . . I . . ."_

_"What is it?"_

_There was a pause. Then Snape whispered, in a nearly inaudible tone:_

_"I can't believe I'm a werewolf."_

_**Well, there you have it. The beginning of a nearly epic fic. I don't know where I'm going with this, but it's fun to write. I don't know when you should expect an update, but when I have an idea, I shall scribble it down and post it as quickly as possible. **_

_**I am eager to hear your comments!**_


	2. A Monster

**Chapter 2: A Monster**

_This story is very hard to write for me. I just can't see my Severus as a hairy beast. Neither can his mother._

_I've always considered Eileen Prince as a very kind, disciplined, and forgiving person. But let's see how she reacts when her son is a werewolf._

_The tenth reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"Severus!" Eileen Prince's voice shrieked through the hospital wing. "Oh my God!"

Severus looked up at his mother, slightly embarrassed by her shouting. He didn't look any different. He was just lying in bed, Madame Pomfrey tending to the big bite on his arm. There was no cure for a werwolf bite, that much was true. But she still had to clean it and stop the bleeding and close it up and everything else. It stung. But there wasn't much more to it. He had expected to start craving meat or something. But he felt no different from how he had before the bite.

Well, except now he felt miserable.

"Mum," he said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Fine? You've been _bitten _by a _werewolf! _Why on earth did you go near it? And for that matter, Dumbledore, why was there even a _werewolf _on the school grounds?" Eileen screamed. The Hospital Wing was filled with people. Severus, his mother, Madame Pomfrey, James Potter, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn, and Sirius Black were all inside.

"Mrs. Snape, Remus Lupin has been staying inside the Shrieking Shack for the past five years at every full moon," Dumbledore said reasonably. "He has been kept safe in his haven, away from anyone he may have harmed. Your son was told the entrance to this hiding place. He opened it up and paid the price."

Eileen's breath caught in her throat. "Are you saying that he _deserves _this fate?"

"I did not say anything of the sort. I am merely saying that Remus had no control over your actions while your son did." He looked over at Sirius. "However, he is not completely at fault."

Sirius began to shout.

"It was a joke, it was only a joke! I didn't mean for this to happen! I just knew that stupid Snivellus wouldn't be able to keep his nose out of our business, always following Remus to see where he was going! So I told him about the tree! It was only a prank, it was just a prank!"

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall hissed. "It matters not whether it was a joke or if it was something more! Your stupidity has caused an irreversible tragedy and it will be severely punished, not matter what you say."

Sirius looked down.

"So, what happens now?" Severus whispered.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Well, many things. We need to decide a few things."

"Like?" James asked.

"Like whether or not Sirius Black will be staying at this school. Like how we will have two werewolves in the Shrieking Shack every full moon. Things of that sort."

James and Sirus exchanged glances. "Please, Professor, don't expel Sirius. He didn't mean to cause any harm."

Eileen snorted. "Well, unfortunately, he did. And now he has to pay the price. I will not stand it if he does not suffer the consequences!"

"Eileen, please, calm down!" Minerva said. "I have already said that Mr. Black will be punished."

"Do not tell me to calm down when my son is in mortal peril!"

"Mum, I'm not dying-"

"You, be quiet!"

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, his voice soft, yet demanding. The room fell silent.

"Now," he began. "If we are to work this out in a respectable manner, the shouting out and the blaming has to stop. We need settle a few matters first. First, and foremost, this incident was not entire fault of any of the people involved. Each had their own part in it. Sirius for sending Severus to the tree, Severus for actually going, and Remus for doing the actual biting. None of them knew what this would result in. However, I, personally, feel that the fault should be directed more towards Mr. Black." He turned to look at a frightened Sirius. "You knew what would happen if Severus went. You knew what was in the Shrieking Shack. Severus didn't. However," He turned to look at Severus. "It was after hours and it was against about fifty school rules to do what you did. You didn't know what was going to happen, that much is true. Still . . ." He faded off.

"So, how are you going to decide on punishment?" Eileen asked, stiffly.

"We will have a meeting with the School Governors, and Mr. Black's parents. You will be notified on what has been decided."

An awkward silence fell onto the room.

Finally, McGonagall said, "I think it's time for Potter and Black to get up to bed. Severus needs his rest."

Sirius, James, McGonagall, and Slughorn left the room. Madame Pomfrey rubbed some potion on Severus's arm and he whimpered in pain. Eileen looked at her son with a sad gaze in her eyes. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, is there . . . is there any hope for him? He's just a boy- He doesn't deserve this."

"I know, Eileen, I know. This is hard for all of us."

"Can't you help him? Is there anything you can do? To at least help with the bite?"

Dumbledore looked into her eyes, which were devoid of hope. He nodded. "There might be. I'll be right back." He swept out of the room.

Madame Pomfrey went back into her office, knowing that this mother needed some time with her son

Eileen sat down on the edge of Severus's bed. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just so worried for you."

He gave her a pained smile. "It's okay, Mum. I'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure," she said, feeling worried. "You're not . . . well, you're not you anymore, Severus."

"That's not true," he said defiantly. "I'm the same person I was before. I don't want to be treated special."

"I'm sorry, Severus, I'm just . . . oh God." And she started to cry.

It pained him to see her cry.

"Please, stop, Mum. Please don't cry."

But she didn't stop. He watched her, feeling terrible.

Why did this have to happen?

Suddenly, a bird swooped down over them. A grand red and gold bird. A phoenix . . .

The phoenix sat itself down on Severus's bedside table. Dumbledore walked into the room. "Ah, I see Fawkes has arrived."

Eileen stared at it. "A phoenix . . . phoenix tears . . . oh God, Dumbledore, help me! Do you think that they might work?"

"It may heal the wound, Eileen, but I promise nothing." Eileen nodded. She gently unwrapped the bandage covering the bite on her son's skinny arm. It was bloody, dirty, and deep. He winced at the sight of it. Fawkes perched himself on Severus's arm and leaned over the bite. His beautiful black eyes filled with tears and they fell onto the wound. There was hissing sound and the filth was removed. The dried and fresh blood started to sink back into the wound. The gash started to close and all that was left was a scar. Severus looked up at his Headmaster.

"Does that mean-?"

"I doubt it, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh," he said. He looked down at his scar.

It was in the shape of a moon.


	3. Never Again

**Chapter 3: Never Again**

_You may wonder, by the end of this chapter, why the title of the chapter is what it is. It is shown once during this chapter. If you can find it . . . I'll give you a hug!_

_And, perhaps, a dedication!_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"Severus, love, listen to me. Nothing's wrong with you anymore-"

"Nothing's wrong with me? _I'm a werewolf! _Please, leave me be!"

Madame Pomfrey tutted. The poor boy. In the beginning, he seemed in control of his emotions. He was a werewolf. He was going to have to do deal with it.

Then, slowly, things began to change. His mother had to stop visiting, due to the many jobs she had. It seemed to her that realization had finally hit him. And so all he wanted was to be left alone.

She had, at first, given him his wish. But she soon realized that leaving him alone would only make things worse. So she started talking to him more than usual. But nothing worked. He would shun her away, put his face in his pillow and his blanket over his head.

"Severus, I cannot leave you be. Eventually, you're going to have to get up and go back to school."

"Oh no, I won't! Never again!"

"Yes, you will."

"No!"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Whatever you say, Severus." She was about to leave the room when she said, "Oh, by the way, you'll be having some visitors today."

_"Visitors! _No! I don't want to see anyone!"

"Well, you're not going to have much of a choice. It's just a few people. Only three . . . perhaps four."

"I won't talk to them."

She sighed at the boy's stubbornness. "Whatever you say." And she left the room.

And when she did, he started to cry.

Why him?

He was just . . . Severus.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"Severus," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, shaking her patient softly. "You have a visitor." There was nothing more than a grunt from the teenage boy. Madame Pomfrey sighed and looked at Lily Evans with a small smile. "He's been like this for the past few days. It's been really hard on him. Such a shock, you know." Lily nodded sympathetically.

"It's okay, Madame Pomfrey, I'll just wait here until he . . . relaxes."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I don't that will happen any time soon." And she left the room.

Lily walked awkwardly over to the bed. "Um . . hi, Severus."

"Go away."

"I heard about what happened-" Lily continued, ignoring her friend.

"Obviously. Go away!"

"Severus, don't you see? If I leave you alone, you'll get worse. Please, Severus, don't you want to see me?"

"I don't! Leave me alone!"

Lily sat down on the chair beside the bed. "We're all really sorry about this whole thing."

Severus sat up automatically and stared at her. "Does _everyone _know?"

"No," she said. "Just the Marauders, me, and the teachers. But they won't tell. Not with Lupin telling them not to."

Severus spat. "Screw Lupin! Let him rot in hell; I hate him so much."

"He didn't mean to bite you. He had no control over his actions. Sirius did. And, of course, he's been expelled."

Severus looked down. "Where's he going now?"

"Durmstrang. He's been writing James everyday. He hates it there. But . . . I don't think James blames you."

He made a scoffing noise. "_Sure." _He sighed. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What's going to happen?"

"Well . . . you'll transform at full moon . . . and then you'll be you again." Lily shrugged. "Not too much different."

Severus threw his face back into the pillow. "I'm a monster!"

"Severus, stop!" Lily exclaimed. He never acted this . . . weak. "You're not a monster! Look at Lupin; He's a werewolf and he's one of the nicest people on the planet."

"Damn, Lupin! Who cares about him? I'm like this because of him!" He gave a sob. "Help me!"

"How can I help you?"

"Kill me! I- want- to- die!"

"Severus! Don't say that! I'm not going to kill you! You mean a lot to me, and to a lot of people."

"Yeah, right! That's funny, Lily! Tell me another one."

"You're being so hard on yourself." She ran her fingers though his hair. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

He sniffled and looked up. "Promise?"

"I promise."

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"Promise you'll behave this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I was fine for Lily," Severus fought back.

"After you demanded to be killed. Mr. Potter is a little less patient than Miss Evans." Madame Pomfrey looked into his eyes. "All right?"

He sighed. "Fine."

She nodded and went over to open the door. James Potter was in the door frame. He looked a bit . . . nervous. He hesitated. Finally, slowly, he walked over to Snape. Madame Pomfrey shut the door behind him, went into her office, and left the boys alone.

There was an empty silence. Finally, James whispered, "Hi."

Severus watched him warily. "Hi," he murmured.

James shuffled his feet nervously, not wanting to sit down. "Um . . . so . . . what's up?"

"Not much . . . not until full moon, that is."

"Yeah, that sucks, you being a werewolf and all. I won't tell . . . if you don't tell about Remus." He looked a little threatening.

"Why would I?"

"I dunno," James said. An awkward silence fell over the room. Then James spoke again.

"Listen, I'm not here because I like you, or because I'm concerned . . . well, I kinda am, but not the point! It's because I'm prepping you."

"Prepping me?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow. James nodded.

"Yep! I'm your prep coach. I have to prep you for what's coming next."

"What's coming? Full moon?"

"No!" James snapped. "Well . . . that is coming, but that's not what I mean! I mean your next visitor."

"Who?" Snape demanded to know. This was confusing.

"I can't tell you yet! Listen, the guy who's coming . . . he's really sorry and he knows how pissed you are at him . . ."

"Wait-"

"-and he knows you'll murder him-"

"-I know who-"

"- when you get the chance!"

"Lupin's coming?" Snape shouted.

James stared at him for a moment and ran out of the room.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_James is a wack ass. Anyway, next update . . . today! Update after that on Monday and it is a flashback: Lupin and Severus conversation. This story will be finished this week!_


	4. Back To School

**Chapter 4: Back To School**

_Originally, I had it planned out that this story would have five chapters. Now it has six. The reason: Last chapter, Severus and Lupin were supposed to talk. HOWEVER, I couldn't do it. I couldn't write it, no matter how hard I tried. So the conversation will be a flashback and the fifth chapter. After that, it's Full Moon's epilogue, and that's that!_

_Dedicated to Cassandra. _

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

He stood in the corridor. He was alone. He was nervous.

Lily said they didn't tell. But . . . she didn't know everything.

He looked around him. Nobody was staring at him, nobody was trying to get away from him. All was as it should be.

"Hey, Snape!" Severus turned around briskly. Avery. Did he know?

The boy approached him and he grinned. "Snape, where've you been? You've been gone for the longest time!"

Severus mentally sighed in relief. He didn't know. "I was ... ill."

"Ill? Oh, well, are you feeling better?"

"I guess so," he said with a shrug.

"Well, come on, we've got Potions first. Slughorn keeps saying how much he misses you. Kind of homo, if you ask me."

Severus tensed. Slughorn! He forgot about him! He knew, didn't he? How would he treat his star student now? Would he treat him better? Or worse? Would he shun him away?

His mind was spinning. He was still himself-He was still Severus. The bite might have changed him physically, but mentally and emotionally, he was the same Severus. He was just a half-breed now.

The Half-Breed Prince.

He'd stick to Half-Blood. It sounded better and it was still true.

"So, how were you ill?" Avery asked, interrupting Severus's thoughts.

"How?" Severus repeated. "Oh . . . well, you know . . ." He faded out.

"No, I don't know. How?" Avery asked with a grin.

"I was just ill, that's all," Severus said.

"All right then," Avery said. They had reached the dungeons.

Severus leaned against the wall and let a sigh pass his lips.

Things were so difficult now.

"Severus," came Lily's voice. He turned to look at her.

"Hi," he said.

"I thought you said you'd never come back to school!" she said with a smile.

He smiled slightly. "Oh. Well, I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did," she said, patting his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Um . . .Lily, even though I have this ... situation now ... you don't have to treat me differently." He shrugged and tilted his head slightly.

She nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry." The dungeon doors opened and Slughorn appeared.

"Hello, everyone! Come in, come in- Severus! How wonderful to see you again! We've been missing you, dear boy. In, in, in!" Severus smiled nervously at his professor and went inside to take a seat.

Slughorn entered after them and clasped his hands together. "Now then! Today, we're going to be starting Strengthening Solutions. Who can tell me the main ingredient in this potion?"

Out of force of habit, Severus raised his hand. Slughorn nodded at him and Severus began to answer.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Just a little, extra chapter. Two more to go! Review please!_


	5. FLASHBACK: Lupin's Note

_**Flashback:**_

_Lupin never showed up that day._

_Severus couldn't say he was disappointed._

_But something did show up._

_A note._

_A note addressed to him._

_It read:_

_Physicality matters not. It's what's inside that counts. What's so bad about being different, anyway?_


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_I know, I said this story would be complete by the end of October. I was a few days late. Sorry. _

_Well, this was a cute little time consumer, wasn't it? Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Well, here we go!_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Madame Pomfrey lead the two boys across the grounds. The sky was dark and the air was tense. This was going to be interesting._

_Severus contemplated what had happened last month. His hope had been destroyed. His self-worth had been lost._

_But people had helped find it. They helped him realize that no matter what he was on the outside, he would always be Severus Snape. Nothing could change that. he would always be himself._

_The air was cool against his pale skin. He looked over at Lupin, who gave him a sad smile._

_It was Lupin's fault that he was here._

_But he mustn't hold a grudge forever. _

_The grass crunched under his feet. He stared at the Whomping Willow- their destination. He was nervous. This was the first time- his first full moon._

_His eyes were trying to hold back tears. He hated crying. But this was so hard._

_Everyone who knew his secret treated him differently now. The Marauders seemed to have forgotten his existence. The faculty members were more compassionate and understanding. His mother was more worried for him. Lily was as well._

_But Dumbledore didn't. He understood. Severus was the same._

_Even though they said that he was no different, the way they acted proved their claims to be nothing but lies._

_They reached the tree and Madame Pomfrey made them go inside. The entrance shut behind them and the two boys were alone. Severus walked away from Lupin, into the shack. he went into a bedroom, one with a view of the sky. The moon was full, but it was not midnight yet. He sighed and put his elbow on the window pane. _

_He just wanted to get this over with._

_"Severus," came Lupin's voice. Severus looked over at the doorframe. _

_"What?" he asked, his voice heavy._

_"It isn't too bad. As long as you remember that you're always you."_

_Severus managed a weak smile, and looked back at the window. The moon was high. It was midnight. "Here we go," he whispered._

_And so, Severus Snape faced his fate that full moon, knowing that no matter what happened, he would always be... Severus."_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I think the message of this story is that no matter what happens, you'll always be you! This was a fun one! Thanks for your support! _

_- His Lil' Half-Blood Princess_


End file.
